


Sharing is Caring

by whitestar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deliberate overuse of exclamation points!, Fluff, Humor, Menage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Profanity, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, crack!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitestar/pseuds/whitestar
Summary: Remus has never liked the idea of sharing Severus with anyone. Until one day he walks in on something he never expected to see.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Severus Snape & Sirius Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: ** Sharing is Caring  
**Characters: ** Remus Lupin/Severus Snape/ Sirius Black  
**Rating: ** NC17  
**Warnings** PWP, menage, profanity, deliberate overuse of exclamation points!  
**Genre:**Crack!, AU, Fluff, Romance, Humor  
**Word count:**2688  
**Summary: ** Remus has never liked the idea of sharing Severus with anyone. Until one day he walks in on something he never expected to see.  
**Notes: ** Sirius seems to be a character in my psyche that wants to take over every story he's been in so far. That being the case, I thought I’d allow him a little more play time and once I decided to do that, this story immediately popped into my head. Thanks to my betas the always helpful, M and A.

***

Remus walked into the bedroom he shared with Severus and stopped dead in his tracks. There sat Severus on the bright red satin sheets, propped up against the headboard without a stitch on. His head was thrown back, his eyes were shut tight and his legs were spread akimbo. In between those long, pale legs another naked body lay, this one with a head full of long black hair that was bobbing up and down enthusiastically over Severus's cock. Remus stared, his mouth hanging open as he listened to the loud moans coming from both naked participants.

"What do you think you're doing?" Remus growled when he regained his senses.

Sirius jerked his head up in surprise and whipped around to look at Remus. "Hi, Moony!" Sirius grinned. "It's not what you think."

"What do you mean, not what I think? I don't have to think!" Remus snapped. "I can bloody well see what's going on!"

"Awww, Moony, don't be like that. We're just having a little fun, and Snape doesn't mind. Can't you share?" Sirius had switched to his ‘what could possibly go wrong?’ tone of voice, the one that always got Remus into trouble, but Remus was having none of it this time.

"NO! I damn well will not share! You can go find your own cock! This one's mine! And since when did you start calling him Snape?"

Remus glared at Severus, aware how much his partner was enjoying the two Gryffindors fighting over him. "And what are you doing letting Sirius ravish you like that? You know I'm the only one allowed to swallow your cock like a whore! Your cock belongs to me!"

"I believe you're jealous," Severus purred, his dark eyes heated and begging Remus to come closer, which he did.

"You bloody well better believe I'm jealous! If anyone is going to suck your thick...red...hot...swollen...prick down their throat…" Remus started to salivate before he recovered his train of thought and wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth, "it's going to be me!" Severus's weeping, engorged prick looked so fucking good!

Severus spread his thighs further apart, offering Remus a much better view of his proud ramrod of a cock and his well hung balls. Remus knew Severus was luring him into settling his face amongst those black curls and to breathe in his intoxicating scent, and Severus also knew that he couldn't resist such an offer, or stay angry at his lover for much longer.

"So what are you going to do about it, now that you've interrupted Black's meal and my cock is left aching for a wet mouth to surround it?" Severus murmured in his sultry, velvet voice.

With a flick of his wand, Remus whipped off his clothes, shoved Sirius off the foot of the bed, where he landed with a thud, and dove for Severus's bits like a niffler after gold.

"Please, Moony, it isn't fair," Sirius whinged, as he sneaked back onto the bed. "You've got your mouth around Snape's fat cock and hands all over his heavy balls making all sorts of delicious sounds, and all I can do is wank and watch while you enjoy yourself." 

"Sod off!" Remus snapped, before he returned his hungry mouth to swallowing Severus's prick, increasing his slurping and moaning in order to make Sirius jealous.

Sirius slowly crept up next to Severus's hip. "Come on, Moony, we're best mates. Please? Just a taste?"

"No! Go away! You had your taste!" Remus lowered his head to Severus's cock again and shoved Sirius forcefully away. 

"Remus ... Remus ... You know how persistent Black can be." Severus moaned in pleasure, his hands tangled up in Remus's hair, as he lapped his tongue over Severus's balls before sucking on them and then letting go with a 'pop'. "Black won't leave us alone unless he gets his way."

Remus raised his head to glare at Severus and Sirius before he answered "hmmph!" and returned to engulf Severus's prick in his hungry mouth.

"It may be in our best interest," Severus let out a strangled gasp when Remus deep-throated his cock, "to allow Black to participate." 

"Snape's right you know, Moony," Sirius said eagerly. "I won't leave you alone until I get to suck more of Snape's fat prick."

Remus raised his head and scowled at Sirius, not wanting to share his favorite toy, his hand in a tight possessive grip around Severus's cock.

"I don't know about this. He's mine you know."

"Of course I'm yours," Severus murmured in a soothing tone as he stroked Remus's hair. "But don't you Gryffindors pride yourselves on fairness? How is it fair that you get to have my juicy prick every night, and Black can't even have a little lick once in a while?"

Remus glanced at Severus and then back at Sirius. "Welllll... maybe." Still not letting go of Severus's hard cock, Remus stared at Sirius with suspicion. "Alright. On one condition."

"Sure, Moony! Anything." Sirius grinned like the sly dog he was.

"I get to finish Severus off, and you can watch."

Sirius's smile vanished in a flash. "Awww, Moony! You get to finish Snape off all the time, I've never had the chance!"

Remus narrowed his eyes and a deep, rumbling growl rose from within his chest.

Sirius raised his hands in surrender. "OK! OK! I agree." 

"Fine then, I’ll share." Remus moved over to make room for his friend. "Come over here." 

Severus spread his legs wider and scooted lower on the bed to allow them more access to his profusely leaking and now twitching cock.

Remus kept his eyes on Severus's face and watched with amusement as Severus’s eyes widened as they settled their heads down between his legs, each licking along one side of his rampant erection.

"Fuck!" gasped Severus, his mouth agape, his eyes fixated on the two eager tongues sliding over his cock. 

"You never told me you fantasized about both of us sucking you off at the same time, Severus." Remus smirked with amusement, watching his partner's flushed face before taking another long slow lick from Severus's tight balls to the tip of his hot, red prick.

Observing Severus's face carefully, Remus and Sirius ran their tongues slowly up Severus's shaft. When Remus reached the top, he met Sirius's tongue and they both circled the glistening head with long, slow strokes and intermittent nips. They passed Severus's cock back and forth between them, worshipping the gorgeous rod of manhood with their lips and tongues. Severus's twitching prick wept silvery strings of pre-come, enticing Remus to slide his tongue in and out of Severus's slit, licking up every bit. The salty taste and musky smell of his arousal urged Remus on to more frantic licking and sucking. Severus's moans increased in volume and his legs writhed from the intense pleasure. They held down Severus's hips to keep him from thrusting his cock further down their throats. Remus watched as Severus’s wide eyes grew crazed with lust. Remus wanted those eyes to burn even hotter.

Remus turned his gaze to Sirius. ''I think we should make Severus beg,” Remus said, a mischievous tone to his voice. “What do you think, Padfoot?" 

"I think that's the best idea you've had in a long time, Moony."

"Oh, and Padfoot, don't let him come too soon." Remus grinned wickedly. "We want our fun to last." 

Severus trembled, groaning loud and low at Remus's comment.

Releasing Severus for the moment, Remus Accioed one of their homemade lubes from the bedside table. Slicking up his fingers, he watched as Sirius greedily sucked on the head of Severus's rock hard cock. Moving back into position, Remus rubbed one of his slick fingers over Severus's pucker, delighting in the feel of Severus's body trying to push back against the slick digit. He teased the delicate pucker with soft circles and strokes, watching as it flexed and tried to pull his finger inside as Sirius bobbed his head up and down Severus's shaft.

Severus's body was so desperate to be filled, his hips canted further towards Remus's hand. Remus finally acquiesced, pushing his finger through the tight ring of muscle. Severus groaned, throwing back his head, and Remus kept his movements shallow as he slowly fucked Severus, careful not to touch his prostate. 

"Bloody tease," moaned Severus, his hips moving as much as Sirius would allow as he tried to get more, harder and faster.

Chuckling, Remus added a second finger and found Severus's prostate, drawing a groan from his lover's throat. 

Sirius, his thick prick oozing pre-come, moaned as well and sucked Severus's delicious cock all the way down his throat. 

"Grab his balls and hold on tight, Padfoot."

A muffled "mmm-hmmm" came from Sirius's occupied mouth.

Remus shoved his fingers up far and deep into Severus's arse and Severus arched off the bed with a shout, furiously pumping his hips, trying desperately to come. Sirius hung on for all he was worth, his mouth suctioned onto Severus's cock, as Severus moaned, tossing his head from side to side, his hair whipping about like the branches of a flailing Whomping Willow.

Severus panted loudly, sweat rolling off his hot, flushed skin. "Augh! Bloody, fucking Gryffindors! Get on with it! Finish so I can come!"

Remus could feel the flush in his own face rising as he saw the affect their attentions were having on Severus. Torturing his lover with overwhelming pleasure and denying him release was one of his greatest joys. "I don't think so, Severus. We aren't done playing with you yet. Furthermore, I don't like being told what to do and neither does Sirius, do you Padfoot?"

Sirius removed his mouth from Severus's prick to answer, "Nope, never have," before he returned his swollen lips to once again encompass the large smooth cock-head. He sucked and bobbed enthusiastically, never letting Severus thrust too deep. Remus watched Sirius squeeze and pull down hard on Severus's balls, delaying his orgasm even further.

"Arrgghh! Fuck! I need to come! NOW!" Severus arched his hips, trying to plunge deep into Sirius’s mouth, without success.

"I think you'll have to ask politely," Remus murmured in a honeyed voice, his fingers making delightful squishy noises as they pumped in and out of Severus's hungry hole, brushing over Severus's prostate without mercy. "Then maybe, just maybe, we might let you come."

Remus watched Severus's eyes roll back into his head, his body shaking from the joint ecstatic assault of Sirius's mouth and his fingers.

"Alright! Alright!" Severus gasped out. "I'll play your bloody game! Please, please Remus. Let me come," Severus begged.

"Hmmm, what do you think, Padfoot? Should we let him come now?"

Sirius pulled his mouth off Severus's cock and grabbed on with his hand. He slid his clenched fist up the spit covered shaft then, once over the cock head, twisted firmly and gave a quick downward stroke. Severus let out a loud groan, his body spasming with each beat of his meat. "I don't know, Moony, I want to hear him beg some more. Besides, he only begged you, he didn't beg me." Sirius gave another rough twist and stroke over Severus's prick, causing Severus to arch off the bed, wrenching a choked moan from his throat.

Remus laughed. "I'd love to hear Severus beg more, too, but I'm anxious to taste him. And since you've been pretty good about all this, after I finish, anything that I miss, you can lick clean. How's that sound to you? Oh, and don't wank, I have another idea for later, as soon as Severus catches his breath." Remus grinned and gave Sirius a wink.

"Sounds terrific, Moony." Sirius's grin almost split his face in two. "I knew you were my best mate for a reason."

"OK, my turn then."

Careful to grab Severus's balls so he couldn't come, Remus slid forward as Sirius shifted back, watching the two of them with a hungry expression on his face. Turning his attention fully to his lover, Remus sucked the dark red head into his mouth as he massaged Severus's balls away from his body. 

Remus loved the gasps and moans his tongue brought forth from Severus when he dove into the weeping slit, darting and plunging his tongue in as far as he could. 

The scent of Severus's arousal increased the more the sweat poured off his skin, and it was driving Remus insane. He wanted to plaster himself over Severus's body and roll in his scent, covering himself from head to toe. He wanted to grab his cock and fist it in time to Severus's thrusts in his mouth. Remus was dizzy with lust, his wolf crying out for release, but no, he wasn't going to give in, not until later. He wanted to be in Severus when he came, ramming his cock deep inside that tight arse to finally spill his hot seed in as far as he could reach.

Severus moaned and writhed under the worship of Remus's talented mouth. Remus pumped his head faster and sucked harder, urging Severus to completion. Remus couldn't wait any longer, he needed to taste Severus. 

With a sudden loud groan, Severus thrust his hips upward driving deep into Remus's mouth, his hot spunk exploding down Remus's throat. Remus moaned as he savored the salty, bitterness of his lover and swallowed it down greedily, sucking and licking as if it were his last meal. Severus's exclamations of pleasure and the taste of him pushed Remus to the edge. He reached down, grabbed his balls, and pulled hard. 

"Moony? Moony?" Sirius poked Remus in the shoulder to get his attention. "Are you done yet? It's my turn, you promised." 

Remus, his mouth still enveloping Severus's prick, looked over to see a red-faced Sirius staring at him with puppy dog eyes. "Alright, Padfoot," he said, removing his mouth and letting Sirius grab hold of Severus's still hard, red cock. "He's all yours."

"Thanks, Moony!" Sirius grinned with delight before he settled himself comfortably in between Severus's splayed legs.

Remus gazed happily at the sight of his sated lover. Severus's breathing was still rapid and ragged, his skin flushed bright red. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted to rest on one of his shoulders while his whole body sagged against the headboard and mattress. His arms were thrown out limply to the sides, his legs spread wantonly. He looked like there was no strength left in his body to move. 

Sirius stared with rapt attention at the tip of Severus's softening and leaking prick. He licked up each creamy drop of remaining come that appeared with a worshipful gaze on his face. Severus's body jumped with every pass of Sirius's tongue over the sensitive head.

"Moony?" Sirius asked his eyes still focused with utmost concentration on Severus's cock.

"Yeah, Padfoot?"

Sirius sighed with contentment as he saw another drop, and licked it up. "What was this other idea you had?"

"Oh, that. I was thinking it would be fun to play 'Slytherin on a Spit.'"

Remus and Sirius shared Cheshire-sized grins. Hearing a stir at the head of the bed, Remus looked over to find Severus’s intense gaze watching them. His eyes were ablaze with desire, and an equally wide grin was spread over his face. 

Remus gave a soft chuckle. Maybe there was something to be said about sharing after all.

**The End**


End file.
